Between one heartbeat and the last is all the time i have
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Que dit-on à son ancien amour quand nos derniers mots ont été Va. Au. Diable. . Que dit-on à un homme qu'on a aimé follement et haï tout autant ? Peut-on l'ignorer ? Faire comme si on ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Peut-on lui demander comment il va, comme on le ferait à un vieil ami perdu de vue ? Peut-on faire comme si on ne connaissait pas la moindre de ses courbes ? [Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ceci est un Sterek, en quelques sortes. Vous allez me haïr.**

Stiles marchait d'un pas plutôt tranquille dans le parc. Il n'était pas pressé, il faisait assez beau et il appréciait pour une fois de pouvoir prendre son temps. Il se cogna dans quelqu'un et se retourna pour s'excuser, quand le monde sembla se figer.

Il était étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés avant. Ils habitaient la même ville et pourtant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek. Mais au vue de la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une mauvaise chose.

Que dit-on à son ancien amour quand nos derniers mots ont été « Va. Au. Diable. ». Que dit-on à un homme qu'on a aimé follement et qu'on a haï tout autant ? Peut-on l'ignorer ? Faire comme si on ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Peut-on lui demander comment il va, comme on le ferait à un vieil ami perdu de vue ? Peut-on faire comme si on ne connaissait pas la moindre de ses courbes ? Le moindre de ses cris ?

Les questions défilaient à tout allure dans la tête de Stiles et les deux protagonistes étaient comme figés, frappés par cette rencontre que rien n'avait annoncé.

Aussi, Stiles dit doucement, comme à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas effrayer :

\- Bonjour.

La voix de Derek fut plus sèche.

\- Bonjour.

Pouvait-il ajouter quelque chose ? Serait-il malvenu de lui demander comment il allait ? Ou de s'en aller sans autre forme de procès ?

Il amorça un pas pour s'éloigner quand la voix de Derek murmura hargneusement.

\- Toujours aussi prompte à fuir.

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter Stiles dans son élan. Il se retourna, faisant face à un Derek manifestement en colère. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'était lui aussi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me dis pas « rien ». Tu as dit quelque chose, assume-le. Comment oses-tu dire que je fuis ?!

Et à cet instant, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ce fut l'enfer sur terre. Le faciès de Derek changea de tout au tout, laissant apparaître un air blessé et enragé.

\- Tu es parti ! Tu ne t'es pas battu pour nous !

\- Pardon ? J'ai passé mon temps à me battre. Pour exister à tes yeux, pour être avec toi. Je me suis battu contre tes amis qui ne voulaient pas de moi, je me suis battu avec mes amis qui m'affirmaient que c'était une mauvaise idée ! J'ai passé tout ce temps à me battre ! Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu étais bien moins attentif que je ne le pensais !

Et voilà. Deux années s'étaient écoulées et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Les disputes, les incompréhensions. Parfois, après leur prise de bec, quand Stiles se rappelait les paroles échangées, il se demandait s'ils vivaient la même histoire, s'ils partageaient les mêmes moments. Rien n'avait changé, ils se disputaient et la question apparaissait encore.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça fuir. J'appelle ça rompre.

\- Tu m'as vu. Tu as fait demi-tour, puis, t'as pris tes affaires et t'es parti. C'est fuir.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que faire du pied à Erica, c'était juste une action normale de meilleur ami ! Je t'ai vu, Derek ! J'ai vu son pied entre tes jambes et j'ai vu ton sourire ! N'essaye pas de me prendre pour une cloche !

-Tu étais jaloux d'Erica !

\- J'étais jaloux de toute personne à qui tu dédiais ce sourire si spécial ! Celui qui disait « je ne vois que toi ! ».

Sous la colère, Stiles laissait s'échapper des pensées qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Il se reconcentra.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Erica et toi.

\- Le vrai souci, c'était que j'étais bisexuel, Stiles.

C'était vrai, même s'il le niait. Pendant tout le temps où ils étaient ensemble, l'hyperactif s'était demandé ce que Derek lui trouvait. Et combien de temps il mettrait à le quitter. Dans son malheur, le brun était attiré aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes, soit deux fois plus de prétendants, deux fois plus de risques. Ca rendait Stiles fou parfois, même s'il faisait tout pour se museler. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé pour Erica et Derek !

Stiles ne voulait rien répliquer. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Fondamentalement, cette conversation ne servait à rien et intervenait deux ans trop tard.

Alors, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

\- Je me suis fiancé.

Cela fit comme un coup au cœur de Stiles. Il avait avancé, oublié, guéri. Mais c'était toujours douloureux de voir son ancien amour évoluer sans nous.

\- Elle ne me contredit pas dès que je dis quelque chose, elle accepte ma relation avec Erica, elle ne bavarde pas pour ne rien dire.

\- Elle a l'air ennuyeuse.

La réplique sortit sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. A l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, ils s'amusaient à se contredire, à répliquer pour le plaisir de faire enrager l'autre. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se demander s'ils avaient été trop loin.

\- Et ma mère l'aime.

Cela était la réplique suprême. Stiles réussit un exploit : le ton de sa voix était en même temps sarcastique et blasé.

\- Alors si ta mère l'aime.

\- Ma mère ne t'a jamais aimé.

\- Ta mère a cessé de m'aimer le jour où je lui ai dit que je n'arrêterai pas ma carrière pour construire une famille.

Il fit une pause, se souvenant brièvement de la figure de Talia Hale quand elle lui avait dit que, puisqu'il avait un salaire moins important que Derek, c'était lui qui s'arrêterait pour s'occuper de leur famille, et qu'il lui avait fermement répondu que s'il existait des congés paternités, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Et bien, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle !

Il arriva presque à être sincère quand il prononça cette phrase mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Même après autant de temps, Derek pouvait lire en lui avec facilité. Ce dernier avoua.

\- Elle est fade. La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de l'énerver. Impossible, elle m'a sourie gentiment, m'a embrassé et a repris son tricot.

Il enrageait quand Stiles faisait exprès de le contredire. Mais ça pimentait la vie, ça rendait les conversations passionnantes et les réconciliations passionnées. Avec elle, tout était plus tranquille. Plus ennuyeux.

Il retourna la question, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait une réponse.

\- Et toi, quoi de nouveau ?

\- J'ai été diplômé en tant que docteur en matériaux !

\- Félicitations ! Et un petit-ami avec qui partager ce bonheur?

\- Aucun. Il y a eu des possibilités mais ils leur manquaient tous quelque chose.

\- Ah bon. Quoi ?

\- Ils n'étaient pas toi.

Le ton de Stiles avait l'écho des sentences, impitoyable et dur. Comme une vérité qui ne peut être niée. Le silence qui suivit cette phrase leur permit de penser. A ce qu'ils avaient ensemble, à ce qu'ils avaient abandonné, à ce que ça aurait pu être.

Mais Stiles coupa court à leurs pensées.

\- Ce que l'on fait n'a aucun intérêt. On se rend compte deux ans après qu'on s'aimait à en crever. Chouette ! Qu'est-ce que cela nous apprend ? Que parfois, s'aimer, ça ne suffit pas ? On se fait du mal pour rien.

La voix de Stiles sonnait défaitiste. Il avait bien conscience qu'il devrait s'en aller. Comme il l'avait fait deux ans auparavant, quand il s'était rendu compte que cette relation lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Je devrais y aller.

\- Et pourtant, tu es toujours là.

Et voilà, comme toujours, ils se contredisaient. Mais la voix de Derek sonnait avec la même fatalité que la sienne. Leur rencontre était comme une parenthèse, un rappel de ce passé qu'ils chérissaient mais qui était terminé. Stiles savait qu'ils idéalisaient leur histoire. Tout n'avait pas été tout rose, et bien des fois, cette opposition avec laquelle ils jouaient, les avait blessés. Ils s'étaient fait du mal, et ils s'en seraient fait encore plus en restant ensemble.

Mais c'était agréable de quitter leur vie pendant quelques instants, d'apprécier de se replonger dans de beaux souvenirs, où l'amour était excitant.

Derek reprit la parole, comme hésitant.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais. ..

Stiles le coupa. Ça aussi, ça faisait hurler son compagnon. Il était incapable de le laisser finir ses phrases.

\- J'adorais ton égoïsme.

Derek sourit. D'amusement, de tristesse, de surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être une qualité.

La voix de Stiles était rêveuse, emportée dans des souvenirs.

\- Tu étais égoïste pour deux. A un moment, tu trouvais que tu m'avais assez partagé, alors, tu me volais. J'adorais ça, t'avoir assez manqué pour que tu veuilles m'arracher aux autres.

Derek acquiesça, se souvenant lui aussi. Cette réaction, il ne la retrouvait pas quand il regardait Jennifer, sa nouvelle compagne. Peut-être qu'ils ne se quittaient pas assez pour se manquer. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui manquait pas du tout. Derek ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

\- Laisse-moi t'enlacer. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, que ça n'a aucun intérêt. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ils s'enlacèrent. Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, se complétant, exactement comme autrefois.

Ils savourèrent cette étreinte. Mais Stiles finit par se retirer. Non parce qu'il le voulait mais parce que tout ça, ça ne menait à rien. Alors il s'écarta, s'arrachant à Derek.

\- On devrait s'en aller.

\- Je suis incapable de te quitter. Je n'ai jamais su le faire.

\- Alors, je m'en irais.

Et c'est ce qu'il commença à faire, à pas lents, comme à regret. Il tourna le dos à un passé qu'il aimait.

\- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage.

Stiles s'arrêta. Sans oser se retourner.

\- C'est de la lâcheté.

\- Non. Tu sais que l'on doit se quitter. Tu sais que j'en serais incapable. Alors tu le fais pour nous deux, même si ça te coûte.

De rage, de tristesse, de désespoir, il se retourna. Fixant dans les yeux cet ancien amour qu'il quittait à nouveau.

\- C'est de la lâcheté ! Parce que si j'étais courageux, je te dirais de la quitter. Je te dirais de me rejoindre. Je te dirais tous ces mots qui t'ont séduit par le passé. Je te dirais que je ne serais plus jaloux. Que j'arrêterai de travailler pour une famille avec toi. Je te dirais toutes les choses que tu veux entendre et te promettrais des choses que tu ne savais même pas vouloir.

L'éclat de voix avait l'énergie du désespoir, quand on sait que c'est le dernier moment pour dire tout ce que l'on a sur le cœur. Quand on sait que notre temps est compté et qu'on a tellement de choses à exprimer. Quand on tente d'arracher les secondes au temps qui passe.

\- Mais on ne quitte pas sa fiancé, encore moins pour le fantôme de son passé.

Stiles se remit à marcher, à reculons cette fois, regardant l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Mais Derek lui tourna le dos, ne lui offrant son dos comme ultime vision.

\- Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas partir ?

\- Parce que j'en suis incapable. Te laisser t'en aller me demande tellement de forces. Si je te voyais le faire, je ne voudrais que te rattraper.

Stiles comprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Et quelque part, il aurait aimé que Derek le regarde partir. Qu'il vienne vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

\- Alors soit, ce sera la dernière image que j'aurais. Ton dos.

Il ajouta, pince-sans-rire :

\- J'ai toujours adoré des fesses.

Et Derek de répondre :

\- J'ai toujours aimé ton humour.

Il attendit la réponse, savourant ce qui s'annonçait être leur dernier échange. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Stiles ?

Il se retourna.

Il était seul.

 **Et voilà, je suis sûre que vous me haïssez. Mais, même si ça ne se voit, je vous aime bien ! ^^**

 **Bon week-end à vous,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est une citation de Doctor Who … encore ! ^^**


End file.
